


Bailemos hasta que se acabe el mundo

by JunaIzumi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Quién puede tener una cena en medio de una guerra? Quatre y Heero te darán la respuesta





	Bailemos hasta que se acabe el mundo

Llevaban 3 días desde que habían llegado al reino Zanc, y la primera vez en meses que Quatre disfrutaba de un baño caliente uno disfrutaba de las cosas hasta que las ve por perdido Asistía a clases y evitaba a Dorothy que lo miraba de forma extraña; Heero nunca lo dejaba solo a pesar de que no le interesaban las clases como a el , excepto hoy que no lo vio en todo el día.

Llegó a la recámara que compartía con Heero fue la condición del soldado perfecto para quedarse y se dejó caer en su cama, estaba preocupado por Trowa. Se sentía culpable. En algún momento se quedó dormido y empezó a soñar, soñaba con que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Trowa flotando en el espacio, sin vida y escuchaba que alguien repetía su nombre.

\- Quatre, despierta, estás soñando Quatre. - dijo Heero, había entrado a la habitación y vio que el rubio estaba teniendo una pesadilla se movía y gritaba “perdón” , se apresuró a su lado y comenzó a mover su cuerpo ligeramente para no asustarlo mientras lo despierta.

\- Heero.. - murmuró Quatre y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- Estamos a salvo. - dijo Heero , con una extraña dulzura limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Trowa… - murmuró Quatre y el soldado perfecto entendía perfectamente que pasaba por momentos difíciles y le ofreció su hombro para llorar hasta que se calmo 

\- Arréglate, te tengo una sorpresa . - ordenó Heero.

\- No puedo, debo buscar a Trowa nunca me perdonaré mi falta de debilidad. - dijo Quatre.

\- Cálmate, debemos seguir sin importar qué llegue a pasar. - dijo Heero con el no podía ser duro, Quatre obedeció, se cambió el uniforme se puso su ropa habitual y siguió a Heero, ya era de noche todas estaban dormidas y llegaron a un balcón con la mesa elegantemente adornada.

\- No podemos… - empezó a decir Quatre pero Heero no lo dejó terminar.

\- Hemos pasado por mucho y necesitamos algo de distracció, la verdadera batalla está por comenzar. - dijo Heero, sintiendo una extraña paz estando cerca de Quatre, se sentía tranquilo.

\- Heero creí que Relena y tú… -comento Quatre feliz de que sus suposiciones hayan sido incorrectas y que mas adelante tenia la oportunidad de conquistar al castaño  
\- Callate y come. - ordenó el castaño, logrando que coman en silencio. Quatre puso música en la vieja grabadora que encontró.  
\- ¿Quieres bailar? - preguntó Quatre y Heero sólo asintió dejándose llevar por los pasos expertos de Quatre, pues nunca había bailado y en verdad le gustaba le había sentir bien .  
Nadie dijo nada, se dieron compañía y cariño en un momento complicado de su vida, como decía Heero, la verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar, en algún un momento Heero lo abrazo y beso delicadamente sus labios,cómo merece ser tratado \- cuándo todo acabe nos iremos lejos. -dijo Heero disfrutando de su rostro sonrojado -quiero estar contigo para siempre. -dijo Quatre volviéndolo a besar. No sabían que tenían espectadores, una decepcionada Relena había ido a buscar a Heero, lo perdió incluso antes de tenerlo


End file.
